guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arcane Larceny
IMO one of the few skills that greatly benefits from being duplicated in Factions. --Life Infusion 08:06, 28 March 2006 (CST) Has anyone tested whether Arcane Larceny and Arcane Theivery can steal the same spell? --Origin415 : Yes you can steal the same spell with it. --User:Sahib Echo + Thievery + Arcane Echo + Larceny = gg prot monk in RA. Kessel 05:21, 5 July 2006 (CDT) I've heard tell that it's possible to steal the same skill twice. If it's true, someone should add that to the Usage Notes. Heist23 19:42, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Stealing Maintained Enchantments If you happen to steal a maintained enchantment and cast it on yourself, the enchantment is not lost when you lose the spell from your skillbar.--Xis10al 03:15, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Another tip with this skill Because this spell works with spells only, it's an excellent tool for getting rid of the crucial spells for warriors, assasins and rangers. This is because it will only strike the spells of the target, for example, if you strike a shock war, there goes his title ^^. And sins who use hexes and/or assasin promise on you will be so upset. Have fun! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.99.92.245 (talk • ) 17:16, 21 August 2006 (CDT). :it could be argued that Signet of Humility might be better for that. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:21, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::Shock is a skill rather then a spell and therefore wont be stolen by arcane thievery/larceny. -- Sai Qui 05:02, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :It is very handy for removing spells from non-casters; Mending Touch for example when facing a ganker, allowing blind to sit on them.--image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 16:55, 2 February 2007 (CST) Monster Skill is it possible to steal a monster skill? :No. --Fyren 21:30, 28 April 2007 (CDT) If you hit Monter Spell with this, does it start recharging but you wont get the spell? 88.115.228.82 12:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Force :I'd have to test, but I believe all that happens is you wasted energy. --Shadowcrest 16:39, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Heros? It seems that whenever Gwen/Norgu steal a spell they can't use effectively (Chain Lightning with no Air Magic, etc.) that they do not use the skill. In the Ring of Fire Gwen would steal skills (Mind Shock, Chain Lightning), but only use the ones she could use effectively (Power Leak). Has anyone else found this, and could it be that they use only primary profession skills they steal? --Shadowcrest 20:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :They weigh out effectiveness of skills, with damage, utility and energy cost, it seems. If a spell sucks with their attributes, they'd rather use a diffrent one, to use their energy better. Try giving them only Larceny to see if I'm correct. That way, the stolen spell would be the most efficient. Or go Me/E, give them Fire Ball, 12 Air Magic and let em steal Chain Lightning. 'Nuf ways to see how the AI works :) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Steal itself what happens if my chance thievery steals itself. then you steal another spell with that ? 09:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I would assume the opponent's copy would be disabled and you'd be able to steal another spell. --Shadowcrest 01:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Icon This has been bugging me for so long, so I thought I'd ask. What is the icon supposed to be? It's always looked like a ribcage with lungs to me... which makes no sense and is gross to boot. Qing Guang 16:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : What are you talking about? (T/ ) 16:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh that's what it is. I dunno, the small one just always looked like a diagram of lungs. Why is she (he?) bald? Qing Guang 16:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC)